KIM BROTHERS AND THE TWINS (Krisho, Kriskai, side: Xiuhun)
by esthiSipil
Summary: Suho dan Kai jatuh cinta pada Wu bersaudara... It's all about KRISHO, KRISKAI, dan sedikit XIUHUN... Oke... sumpah! Saya bener-bener gak jago bikin summary! Hadooooohhhhhh! Harap maklum ya, Chingu... (KRISHO, KRISKAI, XIUHUN...huahahaha #plak!)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, Kriskai, side: Xiuhun**

**Rated: T - M**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comedy/Angst**

_Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

Tok Tok Tok….

Seorang pria paruh baya mengangkat wajahnya dari koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja dan jas bermerk yang elegan. Posturnya tinggi dan gagah. Meskipun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, gurat-gurat ketampanan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Masuk…" ujarnya dengan suara dalamnya yang berwibawa.

"Maaf, Tuan Kim… Anda memanggilku?" seorang pria yang usianya sedikit lebih muda menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Kim Siwon, nama pria paruh baya itu, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah, Jung, aku menunggu laporanmu hari ini.."

Pria yang bernama Jung tersebut kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapan Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Tuan Kim. Mereka sehat dan baik-baik saja. Mereka aman. Bisnis kafe si sulung sepertinya berjalan baik. Si bungsu masih menjalani kuliahnya. Aku rasa mereka bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang, Tuan Kim."

Jung Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman hangat. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto wajah kedua putra Kim.

Hati Siwon terasa diiris-iris sembilu. Kesedihan nampak di matanya. Dia menatap foto-foto itu dengan tangan gemetar menahan tangis.

"Aku merindukan mereka, Jung…" ujarnya lirih.

"Dan mereka pasti merindukan Anda juga, Tuan Kim," timpal Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yang sulung mungkin… Aku tidak yakin dengan si bungsu… Dia tidak akan mengenaliku, Jung. Kau kan tahu dia pergi dari hidupku ketika usianya masih sangat kecil," Siwon menggeleng sedih.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Anda untuk berkumpul kembali dengan mereka, Tuan Kim.."

"Masih belum waktunya, Jung. Aku harus benar-benar memastikan semua musuhku hilang. Aku tak ingin membahayakan nyawa anak-anakku. Sudah cukup bagiku harus kehilangan Tiffany, aku tak siap jika harus kehilangan lagi, Jung."

"Tapi Anda meninggalkan dunia itu sudah lama sekali, Tuan Kim."

"Tetap belum cukup, Jung," sela Siwon cepat.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat . Yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintik hujan di luar jendela yang membasahi Tokyo sore itu.

"Jung, menurutmu mereka berada di tangan yang baik?" tanya Siwon akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

"Si kembar Wu dan Sehun adalah bodyguard yang hebat. Yifan dan Sehun menjaga si sulung dengan baik. Anda tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan mereka. Jiaheng juga tidak pernah lengah dalam menjaga si bungsu. Sampai dengan hari ini si bungsu masih belum tahu siapa Jiaheng sebenarnya. Yang dia tahu Jiaheng adalah kerabat Junsu," papar Yunho.

"Apakah si bungsu pernah menanyakan keberadaan keluarganya pada Junsu?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Beberapa kali… Tapi Junsu selalu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya, Tuan Kim. Dalam hal ini, hanya si bungsu yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah orang tua kandung atau kakaknya masih hidup, atau siapa keluarganya sebenarnya. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah tahu alasan Anda memisahkannya dari keluarganya."

"Aku tahu itu, Jung. Aku menyesal memisahkan mereka. Beberapa kali mereka mencoba membunuh si sulung, hingga membuatku mengambil keputusan pahit. Anak-anakku harus berada jauh dariku. Keberadaanku hanya akan membahayakan nyawa mereka. Aku bahkan terlambat menjauhkan Tiffany sampai-sampai nyawanya melayang. Aku…ak-aku benar-benar bodoh, Jung…"

Siwon tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Kenangan-kenangan pahit itu kembali membayangi pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan kenangan buruk itu menghantuinya.

Yunho tertegun melihat tuannya menangis seperti itu. Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Siwon dan meremas pundaknya.

"Anda tidak perlu mengingat-ingat yang dulu lagi, Tuan, semuanya sudah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang kedua putra Anda sehat dan aman."

Siwon mengangguk lemah.

"Hmmm…apakah Anda tahu kalau Yifan dan si sulung – "

"Aku tahu, Jung. Aku bisa melihatnya dari foto-foto yang sering kau kirimkan padaku."

Siwon tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi Anda tahu… Sepertinya Anda menyetujui hubungan mereka…"

"Apapun itu asal anakku bahagia…"

Yunho mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Siwon.

"Lalu apa rencana Anda selanjutnya, Tuan?"

"Aku masih ingin memastikan dulu kalau musuh-musuhku benar-benar sudah menyerah dan tidak akan macam-macam lagi, Jung. Meskipun mereka menyatakan kalau mereka sudah menyerah, entah kenapa aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang licik yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya dapat dipercaya. Kita harus tetap waspada, Jung, jangan sampai lengah..."

Yunho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apapun perintah Anda, Tuan Kim."

Yunho lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu, terdengar suara Siwon memanggil namanya.

"Jung?"

Yunho kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap tuannya itu, "Ya, Tuan?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku ayah yang baik?" tanya Siwon lirih.

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengembangkan senyumnya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang ayah sebaik dan sehebat Anda, Tuan Kim. Anda sangat mencintai keluarga Anda dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan mereka, meskipun mengorbankan diri Anda sendiri. Dan bagiku, Anda adalah seorang _leader _yang hebat dan tangguh. Kami, para pengikutmu, akan selalu setia pada Anda, Tuan Kim." jawab Yunho mantap.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kau berlebihan, Jung. Terimakasih banyak. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk memberi hormat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan besar itu. Siwon berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dapat dilihatnya pemandangan Kota Tokyo di bawah sana. Rintik-rintik hujan masih menemani sore hari itu. Langit sangat gelap. Siwon menatap langit dengan perasaan sendu. Sedikit meringis ketika didengarnya suara petir di kejauhan, mengingatkannya pada kedua putranya yang sering takut akan suara petir.

15 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia melihat kedua putranya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, hari ketika kedua putranya pergi dari kehidupannya dan Tiffany, mendiang istrinya.

_**Flashback 15 tahun yang lalu….**_

_Narita International Airport, Tokyo_

Wajah polos Jongin, si bungsu, yang kala itu berusia 5 tahun nampak berseri-seri karena dia mengira hari itu mereka sekeluarga akan berlibur ke Kanada. Ekspresi heran tercetak di wajahnya saat di bandara dia mengetahui kalau yang berangkat ke Kanada hanya dirinya dan Junsu.

"Umma, Appa, Myeonie-hyung, kalian tidak ikut Ongin?" tanyanya polos.

Sambil menahan air matanya, Tiffany tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Jongin, "Sayang, kami bertiga akan menyusulmu dan Paman Junsu nanti ya. Sekarang kau berangkat duluan dengan Paman Junsu."

"Waeyo?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya lucu khas anak kecil.

Tiffany dan Siwon semakin sulit menahan air mata mereka, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya diam sambil menatap sedih adiknya.

"Appa dan Umma masih ada urusan di sini," jawab Siwon lembut meskipun dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon. Bocah 9 tahun itu tahu betul kondisi sebenarnya dan lebih memilih diam.

Si kecil Jongin berjalan mendekati Junmyeon sambil menggandeng tangannya, "Myeonie-hyung nanti akan menyusul Ongin juga kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Junmyeon yang bingung harus menjawab apa, hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Pasti, sayang, nanti Myeonie-hyung akan menyusulmu ke sana," Tiffany menggendong Jongin dan mencium pipinya dengan sepenuh perasaan.

Dia tahu bahwa mungkin akan sangat lama baginya untuk bisa berkumpul lagi dengan anak-anaknya. Dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh mungil Jongin dan dia pun menangis terisak-isak.

Siwon yang juga tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, memeluk Tiffany yang masih menggendong Jongin. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Junmyeon hanya menatap nanar pemandangan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Siwon tahu kesedihan yang sama pasti dirasakan putra sulungnya itu, karena dia dan adiknya sangat dekat.

"Junsu, aku titip Jongin. Jaga dia bersamamu ya…" ucap Siwon dengan suara parau.

"Tuan jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.."

Junsu mengeluarkan senyumnya berusaha menenangkan Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Chagi, Jongin harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Siwon lembut.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, Tiffany malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dan terisak keras.

"Umma, kenapa menangis?" Jongin menangkup pipi Tiffany dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang… Umma menangis karena akan merindukanmu nanti," Tiffany memaksakan senyumnya.

Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Tapi kan Umma akan menyusul Ongin." katanya.

"Sayang, meskipun hanya satu jam kau jauh dari Umma, Umma akan sangat merindukanmu karena Umma sangat menyayangimu… Kau mengerti kan?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Ongin juga sayaaaaaa…aaangg sama Umma, Appa, Myoenie-hyung, Paman Junsu, Paman Yunho, Paman Sunggyu, dan lain-lain.." celotehnya riang sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, sayang, Umma tahu itu…" timpal Tiffany lirih.

"Jongin-ah, nanti baik-baik di sana ya. Jangan nakal sama Paman Junsu," nasihat Siwon.

Jongin kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Junsu lalu mengambil alih menggendong Jongin karena pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat. Tiffany melepaskan gendongannya meskipun dengan berat hati.

"Tuan, Nyonya, Sunggyu-hyung, Tuan Muda Joon, kami berangkat dulu ya," pamit Junsu pada mereka semua.

Siwon dan Tiffany hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka karena sudah tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hati mereka terlalu sakit dan pedih.

"Dadah semuaaaa! Ongin tunggu di sana yaaa…" Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat saat Junsu membawanya memasuki ruang tunggu pesawat. Junsu melemparkan pandangan pada Siwon yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik. Percayalah padaku'.

Tiffany menangis keras di pelukan Siwon saat Junsu dan Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sudah, sayang, sekarang ayo kita antar Junmyeon…" Siwon berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang masih menangis.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju terminal yang berbeda karena sekarang giliran Junmyeon yang akan pergi ke Seoul bersama dengan Sunggyu, anak buah Siwon yang lain.

Junmyeon diam seribu bahasa dan benar-benar hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Sesampainya di terminal tujuan, Siwon berlutut di hadapan Junmyeon agar matanya bisa sejajar dengan putra sulungnya itu.

"Junmyeon-ah, Appa tahu kau mengerti kondisi keluarga kita. Appa harap kau bisa mengerti keputusan Appa dan Umma untuk menjauhkan kalian berdua dari Tokyo. Nyawa kalian dalam bahaya, Appa tidak mau mereka mengincar kalian juga."

Junmyeon menatap Siwon dan Tiffany bergantian. Meskipun usianya baru 9 tahun, dia tergolong anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia sangat mengerti semuanya. Dia tahu appa-nya bekerja di dunia hitam dimana banyak sekali lawan-lawannya yang ingin menghancurkan keluarganya.

Siwon memang berjanji akan meninggalkan dunia hitam, namun ternyata hal itu tidak mudah. Musuh Siwon sudah terlalu banyak. Mereka jelas tidak akan melepaskan Siwon dan keluarganya begitu saja. Pertumpahan darah tidak mungkin dielakkan. Siwon berniat menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi setelah semuanya selesai (musuh-musuhnya berhasil disingkirkan), namun sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap keluarganya. Karena itulah Siwon memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kedua putranya dari Tokyo, demi keselamatan mereka.

"Apakah kita akan bisa berkumpul lagi, Appa?" tanya Junmyeon.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon dan Tiffany tercekat. Sungguh mereka sendiri tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Apakah mereka akan dapat melewati pertempuran berdarah antar mafia dunia hitam ini dengan selamat? Kalaupun mereka berhasil selamat, sampai berapa lama?

"Mianhe, Junmyeon-ah. Appa tidak tahu jawabannya.." jawab Siwon lirih.

Mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca mendengar jawaban Siwon. Dia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan menangis.

Tiffany pun ikut berlutut dan memeluk mereka. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

"Jangan takut, Junmyeon-ah, Paman Sunggyu akan menjagamu. Dia akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Doa kami akan selalu menyertai kau dan adikmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut ya…" bisik Tiffany sambil menciumi pipi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pergi dengan Sunggyu memulai kehidupan barunya di Seoul, jauh dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi di Tokyo.

Itu adalah pelukan terakhir Siwon dan Tiffany dengan kedua anaknya.

Dan sayangnya, itu juga pelukan terakhir Tiffany dengan Junmyeon dan Jongin untuk selama-lamanya, karena dua bulan kemudian Tiffany terbunuh dalam penyerbuan musuhnya ke rumahnya.

2 tahun kemudian, Siwon dan anak buahnya menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi.

Hukuman untuk Siwon cukup ringan, hanya 10 tahun, karena polisi menganggap dia membantu banyak dalam usaha para penegak hukum menangkap gembong-gembong mafia lainnya.

Dan setelah dia bebas dari penjara, para pengikutnya yang setia membantunya untuk kembali membangun bisnisnya lagi, tentu saja kali ini bisnis yang bersih.

Kemampuan bisnis Siwon masih cukup handal rupanya, hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun setelah dia keluar dari penjara, usahanya berkembang pesat.

Orang-orang kepercayaannya membujuknya untuk menghubungi kedua putranya, namun dia selalu menolak dengan alasan dia masih belum siap bertemu mereka.

Baginya selama mengetahui kedua putranya sehat dan aman, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Junsu, Yifan, Jiaheng, atau Sehun untuk mengetahui kabar anak-anaknya, karena Yunho dan Sunggyu-lah yang akan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Yang Siwon minta dari Sunggyu dan Yunho adalah kabar dan foto-foto anaknya.

Sunggyu memang diminta kembali ke Tokyo oleh Siwon untuk membantunya mengurus bisnisnya, karena sudah ada Yifan dan Sehun yang menjaga Junmyeon.

_**Flashback Off**_

Ada hasrat besar dalam diri Siwon untuk bertemu kembali dengan anak-anaknya. Sangat besar…

Dia begitu merindukan kedua putranya. Dia tak peduli jika nantinya dia mengetahui kedua putranya membencinya, terutama karena kematian ibu mereka. Dia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dia ingin bisa melihat kedua putranya nanti menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai, dan membina keluarga yang bahagia. Dia ingin bisa berperan sebagai ayah seutuhnya bagi mereka. Dia ingin…..

Ah…entah kapan keinginannya terwujud. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah rasa takut kalau-kalau musuhnya akan kembali dan justru mengancam keselamatan kedua putranya. Musuh abadinya, yang telah mengakibatkan kematian istrinya malam itu…yang sampai sekarang wajahnya tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan kalau dia telah tewas, Siwon tak percaya begitu saja. Sampai sekarang mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Bagi Siwon….selama mayatnya belum ditemukan, besar kemungkinan dia masih hidup.

Biarlah dia menunggu untuk beberapa waktu lagi….

Suara petir membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan itu. Siwon mengusap wajahnya…basah.

Oh…rupanya tanpa sadar dia telah menangis tanpa henti…

Dengan pelan dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar tidurnya.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap kali ini….dia bisa bertemu dengan kedua putranya dalam mimpi.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

Anyeong, chinguuuu!

Saya bawa epep baru lagi… Semoga chingu berkenan neee!

Hmmm…saya gak mau komen masalah kasus2 yang nimpa EXO belakangan, yang penting buat author KRISHO, KRISKAI, XIUHUN, XIUHAN, KRISBAEK, dll….tetep bakalan author cintai sepenuh hati.

Buat chingu semua yang udah komen, follow, en favoritin epep saya yang laen…saya bener-bener mau ucapin:

**TERIMAKASIH, THANK YOU, ARRIGATOU, KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

Semua itu betul-betul berarti banget buat saya….(huks huks huks….saya terharu sangat!)

Buat yang request sequel-nya **THE VOICE OF LOVE**…. Mianhe, saya gak ada niat bikin sequel-nya… T_T (deeply bow), soalnya epep itu agak susah nangkep feel-nya… Gak tau deh kenapa. Hahahaha…. #plak!

Okay…mudah-mudahan epep baru saya ini bisa dapet dukungan lagi dari chingu semua….

Saya tunggu nee komen en dukungannya (beuh, berasa kaya kampanye PILPRES dah…)

ANYEONG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, Kriskai, side: Xiuhun**

**Rated: T - M**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comedy/Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH KOREA_

Seperti biasanya suasana kafe XOXO siang itu sangat ramai.

Maklum, jam makan siang...jadi tidak heran kalau banyak karyawan kantor, mahasiswa, atau pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di area itu, mampir untuk mengisi perut mereka atau sekedar menikmati minuman segar yang ditawarkan.

Bahkan banyak pengunjung yang tidak tahu malu masuk ke kafe itu hanya sekedar memanfaatkan wifi gratisan, biasanya yang seperti ini mahasiswa atau anak sekolahan, tapi anehnya tingkah mereka dibiarkan saja oleh pemilik dan karyawan kafe itu.

Sungguh kafe yang baik hati.

Kafe itu cukup terkenal, didirikan 4 tahun yang lalu, namun tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjaring pelanggan.

Selain menawarkan berbagai macam menu yang lezat, suasana kafe yang nyaman dan hangat, pelayanan yang ramah dan cepat, harga yang harus dibayarkan pengunjung pun terbilang murah.

"Sehun-ah, cappucuno untuk meja 8!"

"Oke, Minseok-hyung!"

"Luhan-hyung, cheeseburger meja 1 ya!"

"Sebentar, Soo! Aku melayani meja 3 dulu!"

Begitulah kira-kira kesibukan di dalam kafe tersebut.

Belum lagi karyawan yang berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir, "Semuanya jadi 80 won, Tuan. Kami tunggu kedatangannya lagi. Kamsahamnida!"

Kim Junmyeon, pemilik kafe tersebut, tersenyum puas melihat kinerja karyawan sekaligus kawan-kawannya itu.

Si pembuat kopi Kim Minseok, juru masak Do Kyungsoo, duo pelayan Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun, dan si penjaga mesin kasir Kim Jongdae.

"Hyung, serius... Kau harus mencari tambahan pelayan. Pengunjung kafe ini semakin banyak. Aku dan Luhan-hyung kewalahan," rengek Sehun pada Junmyeon.

"Alah... Alasan kau, Hun! Bilang saja kau jadi tidak sempat menggoda Minseok!" sambar Luhan tiba-tiba. Dia meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya melewati mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan pengunjung.

Oya, Sehun dan Luhan memang menggunakan sepatu roda untuk mempercepat kinerja mereka dalam melayani pelanggan.

Bahkan tak jarang mereka beratraksi dengan sepatu roda mereka. Salah satu keunikan kafe itu yang sangat disukai pengunjung.

Junmyeon hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kini tengah memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mendelik pada Luhan. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Memangnya kau kewalahan, Sehuna?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hmmm...yaa bagaimana ya..."

"Atau jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Luhan-hyung memang benar?" potong Jumnyeon dengan tatapan menggoda.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun menyukai Minseok, semuanya tahu, bahkan mungkin beberapa pengunjung setia mereka −yang kini berubah status menjadi teman mereka, saking seringnya mereka mampir ke kafe itu− tahu.

Minseok sendiri tahu.

Masalahnya adalah setiap kali Sehun menyatakan perasaannya Minseok selalu menjawab, "Kau masih terlalu muda, Sehunnie, mungkin yang kau rasakan padaku tidak lebih dari sayang pada seorang kakak.." −sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun lembut.

Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun akan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil memajukan bibirnya, membuat Minseok terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin kau harus lebih menunjukkan sisi dewasamu padanya...agar Minseok-hyung percaya kalau kau serius dengan perasaanmu," sambung Junmyeon.

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon.

"Kau tahu itu akan sulit bagiku, hyung... Sisi lain diriku kan−"

"Bukan sisi lain, Sehun. Jangan pernah bilang kau punya sisi lain seolah-olah kau seorang psikopat. Oh Sehun yang kukenal adalah Oh Sehun yang kuat, dewasa, dan punya kemampuan yang hebat dalam melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang. Namun dia juga bisa menjadi Sehun yang imut, kekanakan, dan membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kau hebat sebagai bodyguard-ku, dan kau juga hebat sebagai teman sekaligus adikku," meskipun suara Junmyeon pelan, ada ketegasan di sana.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon.

"Aku khawatir jika aku menunjukkan sisi 'bodyguard'-ku, Minseok-hyung malah akan merasa takut atau terintimidasi olehku, dan aku tidak mau itu. Kau kan tahu aku akan sangat protektif dan menakutkan, hyung."

"Kau belum pernah mencoba menunjukkannya pada Minseok-hyung. Lagipula menjadi dewasa dan menjadi sosok 'bodyguard' itu tidak sama, meskipun dalam kasusmu dua hal itu melekat. Kau hanya harus belajar untuk memisahkan keduanya, Sehuna," nasihat Junmyeon.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut Sehun dengan sayang, "Kau pasti bisa, magnae. Tunjukkan pada Minseok-hyung nde…"

"Wow wow wow! Ada apa ini? Kalian benar-benar-benar membuatku cemburu.."

Sebuah suara yang berat dan dalam menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Junmyeon mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat dilihatnya Yifan berjalan mendekati mereka. Kedua mata indahnya seketika berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu merah. Ah...selalu seperti itu jika matanya melihat sosok Yifan.

"Hai, Babe.." sapa Yifan sambil memeluk Junmyeon dan mendaratkan ciuman dikeningnya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat pemandangan mesra di hadapannya, "Kalian benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah dengan _lovey dovey_ kalian. Ewwww..." ejek Sehun.

"Cemburu melihat kemesraan kami, Sehun?" Yifan memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

Junmyeon memukul pelan lengan Yifan diperutnya. Wajahnya semakin merah dengan perlakuan Yifan padanya. "Jangan menggodanya, Yifan," tegur Junmyeon pura-pura marah.

"Ah.. Kau selalu saja membelanya," Yifan manyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Junmyeon, "Lagipula kalau Minseok-hyung tidak percaya padanya, memang salahku?" elak Yifan.

"Aishh...kau benar-benar kekanakkan..." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Bantu aku, pabbo!" teriak Luhan dari sudut kafe, mengagetkan semua yang ada di situ.

Untung saja pengunjung di situ sudah tidak terlalu ramai, tinggal beberapa orang saja itupun tergolong kawan-kawan mereka. Mereka sudah maklum dengan tingkah laku duo ribut ini.

"Cih, rusa sialan.. Aku bertugas dulu, hyung," gerutu Sehun dan dia kembali meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya untuk membantu Luhan.

"Babe, kau ingin tahu kabar adikmu di Kanada?" bisik Yifan.

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Yifan dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau dapat kabar dari Paman Junsu ya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar yang lain.

Mereka memang merahasiakan identitas diri mereka sebenarnya pada orang lain. Hanya Yifan dan Sehun sebagai bodyguard Junmyeon yang tahu. Yang orang tahu adalah kafe itu milik Yifan dan Junmyeon, sedangkan Sehun adalah sepupu Yifan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kita bicara di atas, babe," ajak Yifan sambil menggandeng Junmyeon ke atas.

Lantai 2 kafe itu memang difungsikan sebagai kantor mereka. Ada juga 2 buah kamar tidur yang bisa digunakan untuk istirahat, atau jika ada yang ingin menginap mereka bisa tidur di sana.

Setelah sampai di kantornya, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa empuk yang ada di situ.

Yifan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari amplop yang dia bawa.

Junmyeon menerima foto-foto itu dengan berdebar-debar. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa melihat wajah Jongin, adiknya yang terpisah darinya dulu. Selama ini dia hanya sekedar mendengar kabarnya saja dari Paman Junsu melalui Yifan atau Sehun.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk meredakan gemuruh di dadanya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, dia membuka mata lalu memandang foto itu.

Di foto yang dia pegang dia melihat Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit sedikit gelap tengah berjalan dengan ransel di punggungnya. Dia nampak sangat bahagia dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Jongin..." bisik Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan harunya. Air matanya tanpa sadar menitik.

Satu demi satu dipandanginya foto-foto itu. Foto-foto yang berisi wajah Jongin dengan berbagai pose, yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Yifan merangkul pundak Junmyeon dan menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Dia mengerti perasaan Junmyeon yang sangat merindukan adiknya.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil saat melihat foto terakhir. Bagaimana tidak geli jika disitu Jongin tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil berkacak pinggang. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja yang memiliki wajah seperti Yifan. Bedanya rambut Yifan pirang, namja itu berambut coklat gelap. Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat memelas. Yifan pun ikut terawa melihat foto itu.

"Sepertinya Jongin sedang mengomeli Jiaheng, babe."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Jongin sangat imut ya... Aku tak menyangka kalau wajah kembaranmu benar-benar mirip," ucap Junmyeon takjub.

"Yah...mau bagaimana lagi. Kami kan memang kembar identik. Bahkan almarhum orang tua kami sering sulit membedakan kami," timpal Yifan.

Tangannya membelai rambut Junmyeon dengan lembut. "Jiaheng bilang semakin lama adikmu semakin jago menari. Dan mungkin..entah benar atau tidak...karena ini masih dugaan Paman Junsu, adikmu jatuh cinta pada saudaraku."

Junmyeon menatap Yifan tak percaya, "Benarkah? Lalu perasaan Jiaheng sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yang aku tahu Jiaheng belum memiliki seseorang yang spesial, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan perasaannya pada adikmu. Maaf ya," jawab Yifan dengan nada menyesal.

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Yifan. Perasaan seseorang kan tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Yifan terdiam sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya, "Kau yakin? Buktinya aku bisa memaksamu untuk mau denganku."

"Ish! Itu karena kau terlalu percaya diri. Lagipula kau waktu itu kan memaksaku, pakai acara mengancam segala lagi," elak Junmyeon sambil memukul lengan Yifan.

"Masak iya? Kalaupun aku memaksamu, kau kan bisa menolakku kalau memang tidak mencintaiku. Bahkan kau bisa melapor pada Paman Sunggyu agar memecatku sebagai bodyguardmu. Mengaku saja kalau kau memang sudah mencintaiku sebelumnya."

Skak mat! Kata-kata Yifan barusan spontan membuat wajah Junmyeon merah padam menahan malu, karena yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar adanya.

Melihat reaksi Junmyeon, Yifan menyeringai jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon, "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, babe? Jangan-jangan kata-kataku benar ya?"

"Yak! Wu Yifan, berhenti menggodaku!" pekik Junmyeon.

Yifan tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Kau memang menggemaskan, Babe.." ujarnya sambil meraih tubuh Junmyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

Junmyeon membenamkan wajahnya yang masih merah di dada Yifan. Namun tak ayal, kenangan kisah cinta mereka membuat mereka tersenyum.

Junmyeon memang sangat takut ketika pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada Yifan oleh Sunggyu sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak takut jika kau berhadapan dengan namja setinggi tiang, wajah dingin, aura yang seolah-olah siap membunuh, ditambah lagi bicaranya yang super irit.

Saat itu Junmyeon berpikir, sepertinya musuh-musuh ayahnya kalah menyeramkan dibandingkan sosok Yifan yang notabene bodyguardnya...ya meskipun Junmyeon sebenarnya hanya tahu sedikit tentang mereka.

_**Flashback On**_

"Paman, tidak bisa ya kalau yang menjagaku cukup Paman saja?" tanya Junmyeon pada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu hanya menaikkan alisnya heran mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Kenapa? Kau tidak nyaman dengan Yifan?" tanyanya.

Junmyeon menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gugup. Duh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Sebenarnya, selain karena sosok Yifan yang menakutkan ada alasan lain membuat Junmyeon tidak nyaman. Setiap kali dia berdekatan dengan Yifan, jantungnya akan berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya juga akan terasa panas, belum lagi perutnya yang seolah-olah di huni oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah beterbangan.

Sunggyu yang mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon begitu melongo sesaat, lalu tawanya meledak membahana.

Junmyeon sampai menutupi lubang telinganya saking kerasnya suara tawa Sunggyu.

"Ya ampun, Myeonie, kalau alasanmu itu sih Paman tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jelas-jelas kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya," kata Sunggyu setelah tawanya mereda.

Junmyeon membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar kata-kata Sunggyu, "Mana mungkin? Aku justru ketakutan setengah mati padanya! Bagaimana bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta?!" bantah Junmyeon keras.

"Yaaa...mungkin awal bertemu dia, kau takut, tapi semakin lama dekat dengannya bisa saja kan perasaanmu berubah? Lagipula apa kekurangan Yifan? Dia tinggi, tampan, baik hatinya, bertanggung jawab, pekerja keras. Yaah...meskipun dia sedikit dingin...tapi Paman yakin dia akan bisa melindungi dan menjagamu. Dia sosok yang bisa diandalkan, Myeonie, itulah makanya Paman merekrut dia menjadi bodyguard mu," tutur Sunggyu.

Junmyeon terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sunggyu. Dalam hati dia mengakui kalau yang dikatakan Sunggyu benar, meskipun dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Namun entah tersambar petir apa, seminggu kemudian Yifan melakukan hal yang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Myeon, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku," katanya singkat, padat, jelas dengan nada mantap, tanpa prolog, pembukaan, basa basi dan semacamnya.

Junmyeon yang sedang memakan ramennya sampai tersedak mendengar permintaan, perintah lebih tepatnya, dari namja tiang ini. "Mwo?!" pekik Junmyeon tertahan.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku," jawab Yifan enteng.

Junmyeon tentu saja kesal bukan main. Apa-apaan bodyguard-nya ini? Menyatakan cinta tanpa dosa. Cih! "Shireo!" jawab Junmyeon tegas sambil kembali memakan ramennya, meskipun jantungnya berdebar juga.

Yifan mengangkat alisnya, "Wae?"

"Ya karena aku tidak menyukaimu, apalagi mencintaimu," kata Junmyeon dengan ketus.

"Nanti juga lama-lama kau akan mencintaiku kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" balas Yifan.

"Tetap tidak mau! Apa-apaan kau itu?! Menyatakan cinta seperti orang yang tidak niat. Mana orang mau percaya padamu? Dasar!"

"Lho, memangnya menyatakan cinta itu harus seperti apa? Yang penting itu kan niat dan perasaanku tulus padamu! Bagaimana cara menyatakannya itu tidak penting," elak Yifan sambil menatap Junmyeon dalam.

Ditatap begitu terang saja Junmyeon jadi salah tingkah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil pura-pura sibuk memakan ramennya. Entah wajahnya sudah semerah apa sekarang.

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan bilang pada Paman Sunggyu aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai bodyguardmu."

Untuk keselian kalinya Junmyeon tersedak ramen yang tengah dia makan setelah mendengar kata-kata Yifan.

"Hah? Waeyo? Kau bercanda kan? Kenapa harus mengundurkan diri?! Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Jangan main-main!" berondongnya.

Yifan menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku. Jangan pernah menganggap yang kukatakan barusan main-main, Junmyeon. Aku serius mencintaimu dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku," ucapnya dengan nada rendah menahan amarah.

Junmyeon meneguk ludahnya. Yifan tampak sangat menakutkan kalau sudah begini.

Yifan yang sadar namja mungil dihadapannya ketakutan, berusaha menetralkan ekspresi dan suaranya, "Jadi?"

Junmyeon menatap Yifan takut-takut sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara pelan, lebih kepada bisikan, "Iya..aku mau.."

"Mwo? Aku tidak dengar, Myeon, suaramu kurang keras.."

"Iya, Yifan, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," kali ini Junmyeon mengucapkan dengan sedikit keras.

Yifan tersenyum manis dan spontan membuat Junmyeon menganga. Senyum pertama Yifan yang dia lihat. Ternyata bisa juga namja dingin dihadapannya ini tersenyum seperti itu. Junmyeon sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Gomawo ne… Jadi sekarang kau resmi jadi kekasihku oke!" tegas Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memandang tangan Yifan dan menjabat uluran tangan itu dengan ragu sambil cemberut. _Ini kok seperti kesepakatan perjanjian kerjasama?_ batinnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak romantis!

"Lho…kok kau malah cemberut begitu?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Ck! Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya? Sudah menyatakan cintanya tidak romantis, sekarang malah mengajakku bersalaman sebagai bukti kita jadi sepasang kekasih. Memangnya ini perjanjian bisnis?" sembur Junmyeon kesal.

Mendengar omelan Junmyeon, Yifan spontan tergelak. Lagi-lagi Junmyeon melongo. Ini juga pertama kalinya melihat Yifan tertawa lepas begitu.

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana eoh?" tanya Yifan geli setelah tawanya mereda.

"Ya tentu saja aku ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang romantis!"

"Iyaa…yang seperti apa?"

Yifan sepertinya sangat senang menggoda Junmyeon. Lihat saja binar-binar jahil di kedua mata elangnya. Sebenarnya dia mengerti apa maksud Junmyeon. Namja mungil itu pasti ingin Yifan memeluknya atau melakukan hal-hal romantis padanya. Atau bahkan mencium bibirnya.

Sejujurnya Yifan mau-mau saja melakukan itu. Tapi dia cukup sadar dengan situasi dan kondisi mereka sekarang. Yifan tidak yakin Junmyeon siap diperlakukan romantis begitu mengingat cara Yifan menyatakan perasaannya barusan benar-benar abusrd dan aneh. Yifan tahu itu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin juga apakah Junmyeon benar-benar tulus menerimanya.

Satu hal yang Yifan yakini adalah Yifan benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada namja mungil di hadapannya ini. Jika memang Junmyeon sekarang masih belum memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, Yifan berjanji dalam hatinya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Junmyeon. Dengan begitu, mungkin suatu hari nanti Junmyeon akan bisa membalas perasaannya.

Yifan rupanya tidak sadar kalau Junmyeon sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja Junmyeon masih takut dan ragu mengakui perasaannya.

"Myeon, kok tidak jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Ah…sudahlah… Kau memang tidak peka… Aku sebal padamu," Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya menampilkan senyum simpul.

Yifan pun berdiri menyusul Junmyeon yang berjalan keluar dari restoran itu menuju mobil mereka.

Yifan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Junmyeon yang masih cemberut. Junmyeon lalu masuk ke mobil tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Yifan.

Yifan berdiri di samping kursi penumpang yang di duduki Junmyeon tanpa menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan lembut.

Junmyeon yang merasa Yifan menatapnya di sampingnya, menoleh.

"M-mwo?" tanyanya gugup. Pipinya terasa panas.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yifan.

"Ani… Sudah ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin tidur…" rengek Junmyeon. Dia tentu saja tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia marah. Bagaimana tidak marah kalau seseorang yang katanya berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' berlaku seperti itu.

_Menyebalkan. Pakai tanya lagi apa aku marah atau tidak. Memangnya harus ditanyakan hal yang semacam itu? Kan harusnya dia sadar sendiri._ Rutuk Junmyeon dalam hatinya.

Junmyeon kembali melempar pandangannya ke depan. Malas memandang namja tiang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Myeon, lihat aku…" ujar Yifan lembut.

"Tidak mau.." Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Yifan kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil mereka. Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah namja tiang itu.

"Untuk apa kau membuka pintu belakang?"

Yifan hanya diam ketika tiba-tiba dia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di punggung Junmyeon, dan satunya lagi di bawah lutut namja mungil itu.

"Yif-Yifan! Kau mau apa?!" pekiknya.

Oh..ternyata Yifan berniat menggendong Junmyeon keluar dari mobil. Junmyeon spontan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yifan, khawatir namja blonde itu menjatuhkannya ke tanah (yah, meskipun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil).

Dengan hati-hati, Yifan lalu membaringkan Junmyeon di jok belakang, sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri merangkak ke atas tubuh Junmyeon dan menindihnya. Kedua lengannya di letakkan di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Junmyeon sebagai tumpuan.

Tak ayal lagi perbuatan Yifan membuat Junmyeon membelalakkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya merona parah dan terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Yifan dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tentu saja tak berhasil.

"Yifan, kau mau apa?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, seperti bisikan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Yifan justru balik bertanya.

Junmyeon menatap mata Yifan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Ya ampun, ternyata mata Yifan sangat indah dan lembut.

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti per-pertanyaanmu.." jawab Junmyeon sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghindari tatapan namja di atasnya ini.

Yifan geli melihat reaksi gugup Junmyeon. Dengan lembut dia menekan pipi Junmyeon dengan jari tangannya agar wajah Junmyeon kembali menghadapnya.

"Tatap aku, Myeon. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yifan… Ak-aku takut kau mempermainkanku," bisik Junmyeon jujur. Dia takut jawabannya akan membuat Yifan tersinggung.

Di luar dugaan, Yifan malah mengembangkan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mianhe aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara seperti ini. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku," tutur Yifan, "Tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Myeon, aku ingin menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk langsung bisa membalas perasaanku, karena aku tahu pasti tidak mudah bagimu. Aku janji akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Myeon, aku tak akan mengkhianati kepercayaanmu yang sudah mengijinkanku menjadi kekasihmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Entah sudah berapa kali hari itu Yifan sukses membuat Junmyeon melongo. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Yifan ucapkan selama mereka saling kenal. Biasanya dia benar-benar sangat irit bicara. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah… Kalimatnya sangat panjang, dan juga….errr…romantis.

Junmyeon terpanah asmara. Meskipun jika mereka dalam keadaan normal kalimat barusan akan terdengar amat sangat menjijikkan, dia tak peduli. Karena namja diatasnya ini telah berhasil mendaratkan panah cinta tepat di hatinya. Oh Tuhan, itu benar-benar _cheesy_ dan menggelitik perutnya.

"I-iya…" hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Junmyeon, bingung harus menjawab apa lagi.

Setelah itu Junmyeon benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, karena Yifan menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam ciuman yang hangat dan manis. Ciuman pertamanya….

_**Flashback Off**_

Pipi Junmyeon selalu saja memerah mengingat kenangan itu. Hari dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sejak saat itu, sikap Yifan yang seringkali dingin sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dia menjadi namja yang lembut dan perhatian. Awalnya memanggil Junmyeon dengan nama, namun entah dapat ide darimana Yifan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'babe' (Sehun langsung mogok bicara pada mereka selama 1 hari saat pertama kalinya dia mendengar panggilan itu terlontar dari bibir Yifan, saking syoknya).

"Babe?" panggil Yifan…

"Hm?"

"Kau tidur?" tanya Yifan heran, karena Junmyeon hanya diam dipelukannya.

"Aniya… Dadamu hangat…" Junmyeon menggeleng sambil berujar manja.

Yifan hanya terkekeh. Tangannya membelai rambut dan punggung Junmyeon. Mereka memang sering melakukannya. Berlama-lama saling memeluk dan tidak pernah bosan.

"Yifan?" kini giliran Junmyeon yang memanggil.

"Kenapa?"

"Saranghae…" jawab Junmyeon malu-malu tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah tampan Yifan.

Yifan tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon, "Kalau bicara itu kau harus menatap orang yang diajak bicara.." godanya sambil menepuk pipi chubby Junmyeon didadanya.

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya digoda begitu. Si naga satu ini memang sangat senang menggodanya. Sudah tahu dia sering tidak berani menatap Yifan lama-lama, masih saja digoda.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang…"

Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata imut itu keluar. Dicubitnya pipi Junmyeon dengan gemas.

Mereka benar-benar enggan beranjak dari sofa empuk itu. Yifan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Junmyeon, sampai tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja mungil itu.

Yifan tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai saat Junmyeon tertidur di dadanya, dalam dekapannya.

"Kalian itu kalau ingin bermesra-mesraan pintunya ditutup dong…!" goda Luhan yang kebetulan lewat ruangan mereka.

"Ewwww….lagi-lagi mataku harus terkena virus lovey-dovey kalian…" kini giliran Sehun yang mengejek sambil berpura-pura menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia memang lupa menutupnya tadi.

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menutup perlahan pintu itu. Dari luar masih terdengar keributan Hanhun.

"Kalau sirik pada mereka bilang saja… Makanya cepat dekati Baozi!" itu suara Luhan.

"Ishhh! Diam saja kau, rusa jadi-jadian! Lihat saja nanti aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Prettttt! Bisanya hanya membual…Nih, cium bau kentutku!"

"Yak! Seenaknya saja kau kentut! Bau!"

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertengkaran konyol mereka. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur. Seperti kucing dan anjing.

Yifan menatap wajah damai dipelukannya. Wajah yang nampak tak terganggu dengan keributan yang ada di luar. Wajah yang sanggup menenangkan hatinya. Wajah seorang Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

_SOMEWHERE IN CANADA_

Seorang namja berkulit tan nampak berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang kuliahnya. Beberapa kali dia melirik arloji di tangannya, menandakan dia sedang menunggu sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena yang ditunggunya datang terlambat.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang melewatinya menatapnya heran.

"Jongin, menunggu siapa? Kenapa tidak ke kantin? Ayo makan siang bersama kami," ajak Mark, salah satu teman kuliahnya, yang diikuti oleh anggukan 3 orang temannya yang lain.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kalian duluan saja… Aku menunggu Kris."

"Kris? Sepertinya tadi dia sedang mengobrol dengan Tao di depan kelasnya," terang salah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang bernama Emily.

"Benarkah? Begitu ya… Aku tunggu dia di sini saja. Kalian duluan saja ke kantin." Kata Jongin berusaha tersenyum, meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar berita itu.

Teman-temannya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kantin.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Ish, Kris-hyung apa-apaan sih? Katanya mau makan siang bersama? Kok malah berduaan dengan Tao?!" gerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggunya nampak berlari mendekatinya.

"Jongin-ah, mianhe… Aku tadi sebenarnya mau langsung ke sini selesai jam kuliahku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Tao mencegatku. Maaf ya… Kau menunggu lama ya?" sesal Kris, namja yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin.

Jongin mendelik kesal, "Aku lapar, hyung. Kau tega sekali membiarkanku kelaparan," rengeknya.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan Jongin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut ikal Jongin, "Iya iya… Aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, hari ini aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Kedua mata Jongin seketika langsung berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran Kris, "Benarkah? Hyung janji? Kemanapun aku mau?" tanyanya semangat.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Cihuyyyy! Kalau begitu sepulang kuliah siang nanti kita nonton yuk, Hyung! Ada film baru yang seru di Eaton Centre!" kata Jongin berapi-api.

Eaton Centre merupakan salah satu mall terbesar di pusat Kota Toronto, Kanada, tempat mereka tinggal sekarang.

Kedua mata Jongin tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada kotak makan yang dipegang Kris.

"Hyung, itu apa yang kau pegang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ini? Oh, tadi Tao memberikannya padaku. Katanya untuk makan siangku. Dia membuatnya sendiri. Kita bisa makan ini bersama," jawab Kris tenang.

Semangat Jongin langsung turun mendengar keterangan dari Kris. Lagi-lagi Tao.

_Tao membuatkan makan siang, Tao minta diantar ke sana sini, Tao minta diajari ini itu, selaluuuuu….uuu saja Tao. Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan antara Kris dan Tao?_ Rutuk Jongin dalam hatinya.

1 bulan belakangan Kris memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan namja bermata panda itu. Bahkan gosip-gosip yang berkembang di kampus adalah mereka pacaran. Meskipun Kris bilang pada Jongin kalau Tao hanya sahabat, mana bisa Jongin percaya begitu saja jika gosipnya sekencang badai begitu?

"Hyung, sebetulnya hubunganmu dengan Tao apa sih?" tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan kedua matanya curiga.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Jongin sudah sering menanyakan itu padanya. Dan dia selalu berusaha jujur. Sulit sekali meyakinkan namja tan dihadapannya ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Tao itu temanku, Jongin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak percaya juga?" jawabnya sabar.

"Habisnya hubungan kalian terlihat lebih dari itu. Mana ada sahabat yang rajin membuatkan makan siang seperti itu?" selidik Jongin tak percaya.

"Lho kalau memang kenyataannya kami memang bersahabat bagaimana? Lagipula masak iya aku harus menolak makan siang yang dia buatkan?"

"Ya sekali-sekali harus kau tolak, hyung. Jangan sampai dia salah paham. Mana tahu dia sebenarnya menyukaimu tapi kau tidak menyadarinya," Jongin kembali berkicau.

Kris geli sendiri mendengar ocehan Jongin. Namja imut ini memang sering cerewet, tapi ada kalanya sikapnya akan malu-malu.

Belum sempat Kris berkata lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil Kris.

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang namja berlari mendekati mereka.

Jongin langsung menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka saat melihatnya. Kris melirik Jongin sekilas.

"Anyeong, hyung, Jongin-ah…." Sapa Tao ramah saat dia sudah dekat dengan Jongin dan Kris.

"Anyeong…" balas Jongin pelan, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Hyung, makan siangnya dihabiskan ya. Kau kan perlu energi untuk latihan basket nanti malam. Apalagi pertandingannya besok siang kan?"

"Iya, Tao, pasti nanti kuhabiskan. Terimakasih ya. Besok jangan lupa datang saksikan pertandinganku ya," ujar Kris sambil mengacungkan kotak makan dari Tao di tangannya.

"Pasti, hyung! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu untuk pertandingan besok!" jawab Tao semangat.

"Gomawo…" Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada kelas. Bye!"

Tao meninggalkan Kris dan Jongin. Jongin memandang punggung Tao dengan ekspresi sendu, dan lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh Kris.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Suasana mendadak aneh dan canggung.

"Memangnya kau suka ya jika ada seseorang yang membuatkanmu makanan?" tanya Jongin.

Kris agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, karena dari tadi namja tan itu hanya diam mematung. Kris nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu saja! Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika setiap hari ada seseorang yang memasak untuk kita?" Sebuah senyuman bahagia terukir di bibir Kris membuat Jongin mau tidak mau berpikir jangan-jangan Kris memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Tao.

"Hyung, apaaa...hmm...kau mulai menyukai Tao?" tanyanya pelan.

Kris menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Entahlah, Jongin-ah, mungkin saja."

Hancur sudah harapan Jongin saat mendengar jawaban Kris. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin memang diam-diam mencintai Kris. Belum lama memang. Mungkin 2 bulan belakangan dia mulai merasakan debaran itu.

Kalau ditanya kenapa...Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kris. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka yang membuat benih-benih itu tumbuh di hati Jongin tanpa disadari.

Pertemuan mereka biasa saja. Kris alias Jiaheng (nama aslinya) mulai tinggal bersamanya dan Junsu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Junsu bilang kalau Kris adalah anak salah satu kerabat dekatnya, datang ke Kanada ingin menuntut ilmu di sini.

Awalnya dia murni menganggap Jiaheng adalah kakaknya, karena Jiaheng memang bersikap layaknya kakak yang selalu berusaha menjaga adiknya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang kenyataan yang terjadi justru jadi begini.

Jongin jatuh cinta. Parahnya, sampai sekarang Jiaheng tidak menyadari perasaan Jongin. Dia malah semakin dekat dengan namja bermata panda bernama Tao.

"Jongin-ah? Gwenchana? Kau melamun?" Kris mengguncang lembut tubuh Jongin.

"Oh..ehh... Tidak, hyung... Aku baik-baik saja. Hehehe.." Jongin gelagapan.

Kris menautkan alisnya melihat sikap gugup Jongin. "Tingkahmu aneh.. Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin dia mengakui perasaannya pada Kris. Bisa aneh nanti situasi mereka di rumah.

"Jinjja? Kau tahu kan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri? Semua masalahmu bisa kau ceritakan padaku.."

"Yeah.. Aku tahu, hyung.." Jongin mengangguk lemah.

Kris semakin curiga dengan sikap Jongin. "Atau kau tak suka jika aku dekat dengan Tao? Kalau kau mau aku akan menjauhinya," desak Kris lagi.

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kris. Benarkah Kris bersedia melakukannya jika Jongin memintanya? Namun segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia tidak boleh egois. Hubungannya dengan Kris kan hanya sebatas kakak dan adik saja, tidak lebih. Mana berhak dia mengatur-atur dengan siapa Kris bergaul?

Tanpa sadar dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kris semakin bingung sekaligus heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Aniya, hyung... Bukan begitu. Hanya saja akuu-akuu... Hmm... Sudahlah lupakan saja, hyung. Kalau hyung bisa bahagia bersama Tao, aku akan mendukung keputusanmu. Sudah ya, hyung, aku mau pulang saja.."

"Lho..bukankah kau masih ada kuliah? Kau bilang mau jalan-jalan setelah kuliah?" cegah Kris.

"Tidak usah, hyung, aku mau pulang saja.. Badanku tidak enak.. Nanti pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya, hyung.."

Setelah berkata demikian, Jongin melesat meninggalkan Kris yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri. Tingkah Jongin benar-benar aneh. Kris yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jongin buru-buru berlari menyusul Jongin ke parkiran mobil.

"Jongin-ah…!" panggilnya saat dilihatnya Jongin berjalan melewati gerbang kampus, sepertinya berniat naik kendaraan umum.

O Tidak! Tentu saja Kris tak akan membiarkannya. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Jongin bepergian sendirian, mengingat tugasnya adalah _bodyguard_ untuk Jongin (meskipun sampai saat ini yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak tahu), dan juga karena alasan lain.

Entah kenapa, keinginan yang ada di hati Kris untuk melindungi Jongin semakin lama semakin besar. Tak hanya itu, Kris selalu ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin juga bahagia. Kris sangat suka saat melihat Jongin tersenyum, terlihat imut dan manis. Kris juga sangat suka saat Jongin bermanja-manja padanya, dia sangat tidak keberatan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mengabulkan keinginan Jongin. Kris bahkan sangat menikmati saat-saat latihan atau bertanding basketnya, di mana selalu ada Jongin yang menemani dan memberi semangat. Bisa dipastikan Kris tak akan pernah membiarkan Jongin pergi ke manapun sendirian. Dimana ada Jongin, selalu ada Kris. Kris tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta atau memang hanya sekedar sikap protektif layaknya kakak. Terlalu dini untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Kris berhasil menyusul Jongin yang nampak tidak menyadari kalau Kris mengejarnya.

"Jongin-ah, kita pulang bersama," kata Kris setelah berhasil menyusul Jongin.

Jongin yang tengah melamun tentu saja terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangannya digandeng Kris menuju parkiran mobil kampus mereka.

"Aish, hyung… Kau ini apa-apaan eoh? Bukannya kau masih ada kuliah? Aku pulang sendiri saja naik bus…" Jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris pada tangannya.

Tentu saja Kris tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja. "Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, Jongin-ah, naik umum lagi. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sudah, jangan keras kepala. Kita pulang bersama!"

Akhirnya Jongin pasrah tangannya ditarik Kris, meskipun bibirnya masih komat-kamit menggerutu tidak jelas. Kris terkekeh geli mendengar omelan tak berujung Jongin.

"Jadi?" tanya Kris ambigu begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di mobil.

"Jadi apa?!" tanya Jongin ketus masih sambil menekuk wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kris tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya melihat ekspresi lucu Jongin. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi namja tan itu.

"Ihhhh….apa-apaan sih, hyung? Apppoooo..!" pekik Jongin sambil mengusap-usap pipinya, membuat Kris justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali. Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi entah kenapa ekspresimu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan," ucap Kris di sela-sela tawanya.

"Yak! Jangan menertawakanku begitu, hyung! Aku benar-benar kesal!"

"Oke oke…mianhe mianhe…." Kris akhirnya berhenti tertawa, takut Jongin benar-benar marah, meskipun dia masih merasa geli.

"Maksud pertanyaanku tadi apakah kau benar-benar mau pulang? Tidak jadi jalan-jalan?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" jawab Kai masih dengan nada ketus, tanpa memandang Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menggoda, "Yakin? Tawaranku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan masih berlaku lho," bujuknya.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Kris. Dia nampak tergiur dengan tawaran Kris, namun masih ragu-ragu.

"Sudah, jangan gengsi begitu. Aku tahu kau mau kan? Iya kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Kris, Kai melotot dan memukul lengan Kris, "Ish! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, hyung!"

Lagi-lagi Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Baiklah, kita sekarang jalan-jalan!" seru Kris sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hyung, bukankah nanti malam kau ada latihan? Bukannya sekarang kau masih ada kuliah?" tanya Jongin sebelum Kris menjalankan mobilnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Jongin, Kris menoleh dan membelai rambut Jongin, "Kau harus tahu kalau aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia, Jongin-ah," ujarnya lembut.

Ucapan Kris spontan membuat Jongin terkejut dan merona parah. Apa dia bilang?

Di lain pihak Kris sendiri juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya akibat kata-katanya barusan. Kris mengutuk dirinya. _Apa-apaan kata-kataku barusan? Sok romantis!_ Batinnya.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti perjalanan mereka ke mall yang mereka tuju. Kris yang tidak tahan dengan situasi itu lalu berdehem pelan.

"Jongin-ah.."

"Hyung.."

Oh…mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan, membuat mereka salah tingkah dan bingung.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hmm..kau duluan saja, hyung."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja," Kris menggeleng, masih berusaha fokus menyetir.

"Shirreooo…. Hyung duluan saja," rengek Jongin tanpa sadar. Ya memang itu kebiasaannya pada Kris, manja.

Kris tersenyum mendengar rengekan Jongin. Harus diakuinya, dia memang menyukai kemanjaan Jongin padanya. Membuatnya merasa penting dan dibutuhkan oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa harus aku duluan?" pancingnya.

"Yaaa…kenapa juga harus aku duluan, hyung?" Jongin malah bertanya balik.

Mau tak mau Kris tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dia memang selalu begitu. Lucu, polos, dan menggemaskan.

"Oke oke… Aku yang akan mengatakannya duluan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu… Bolehkan?"

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kris. Sejujurnya dia sudah menduga kemana arah pertanyaan Kris, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak senang. Namun, dianggukkannya juga kepalanya, meskipun samar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Tao?" tanya Kris hati-hati. Kris tahu topik ini sangat sensitif.

Benar kan? Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa Hyung ingin tahu?" lagi-lagi Jongin malah membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa sekarang kau sangat suka membalik-balik pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa Hyung ingin tahu?"

"Ya sudah…tidak usah kau jawab," putus Kris akhirnya.

Jongin jadi kelabakan sendiri karena berpikir Kris marah padanya. Dengan panik diguncang-guncangnya lengan Kris tanpa menyadari posisi Kris yang kini tengah menyetir.

"Yak! Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Nyaris mereka menabrak mobil di samping mereka karena Kris sedikit oleng. Untung saja Kris sempat menginjak rem, menyebabkan sedikit kekacauan di tengah jalan. Klakson mobil di sekitar mereka saling bersahut-sahutan menandakan kekesalan si pengemudi akibat mobil Kris yang berhenti mendadak. Makian terdengar dari kanan, kiri, dan belakang mereka. Untung saja tidak ada yang terluka, bahkan tidak ada satupun mobil-mobil itu saling serempet. Yah, untung saja…

Dengan hati-hati, Kris menepikan mobil mereka di pinggir jalan. Jalanan cukup padat siang itu, sehingga Kris agak sedikit kesulitan menepikan mobilnya. Untung saja setelah beberapa lama dia berhasil.

Kris menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun tak ayal dia kesal juga dengan tingkah namja tan di sampingnya ini. Nyawa mereka hampir melayang jika saja Kris tidak cepat menginjak pedal rem.

Jongin nampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Entah takut, gugup, atau menahan tangis.

Kris yang tadinya ingin marah, jadi tidak tega melihat kondisi Jongin seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Kris sambil menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Hiks..hiks…" terdengar isakan dari bibir Jongin.

"Hey hey…. Uljimaa… Sstt…. Jongin-ah…"

Kris menarik tubuh gemetar Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar bergetar hebat di pelukannya. Entah kenapa Kris jadi merasa sangat bersalah melihat Jongin menangis begitu.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris dan menangis keras di dadanya. Dia takut…benar-benar takut. Bagaimana seandainya tadi Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dan kecelakaan itu terjadi? Bagaimana jika dia harus kehilangan Kris? Dia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin merasa sedikit tenang. Hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingin pulang atau lanjut jalan-jalan heum?" tanya Kris lembut. Dia membelai rambut Jongin dipelukannya.

"Kita pulang saja ya, hyung…" jawaban Jongin teredam kemeja depan Kris.

Kris mengangguk. Mereka pun sama-sama melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya… Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis begitu," ucap Kris sambil mengusap airmata di pipi Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

Mata Jongin tampak sangat bengkak, hidungnya memerah, pipinya basah oleh air mata. Namun entah kenapa, di mata Kris Jongin terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Dengan polosnya Jongin malah menggosok hidungnya kasar sambil menyedot ingusnya, menghasilkan tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu benar-benar jelek kalau menangis begitu," Kris mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, membuat Jongin cemberut.

"Kau memang menyebalkan…" desis Jongin sebal.

Kris hanya tertawa. Dia lalu mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

Junsu menyambut kedatangan mereka. Wajahnya terheran-heran melihat Jongin yang nampak habis menangis.

"Lho, Jongin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau habis menangis ya?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, Paman. Aku mau tidur dulu ya," jawab Jongin dengan tatapan memelas.

Junsu hanya mengangguk sambil memandang Kris. Kris melempar tatapan mengerti. Dia lalu mengikuti Jongin ke kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah… Aku dan Paman Junsu ada di luar kalau kau butuh apa-apa," kata Kris sambil menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Andweee… Kau tidur di sini saja bersamaku, hyung…" Jongin merengek sambil melemparkan tatapan anak anjing hilangnya.

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya, "Arrasseo…"

Kris lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Jongin setelah namja tan itu menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang pada Kris.

Kris memang kerapkali tidur menemani Jongin setiap malam. Dia akan keluar dan pindah ke kamarnya setelah diyakininya Jongin sudah tertidur lelap. Seperti biasanya Jongin akan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan manja, seperti anak kucing.

Kris sering mengutuk kebiasaan Jongin yang seperti ini. Mungkin bagi Jongin, hal ini nyaman-nyaman saja dilakukan. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau jantung Kris akan berdebar melebihi batas normal tiap Jongin melakukannya. Atau jangan-jangan Jongin itu memiliki kelainan pada telinganya, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung Kris yang menggila? Entahlah…

"Hyung…" panggil Jongin sesaat setelah meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Kris. Kalau sudah begini, tangan Kris akan dengan reflek membelai rambut Jongin.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya…" bisik Jongin.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Dulu aku kehilangan kedua orang tua dan kakakku. Aku tidak mau lagi…"

Mendengar itu Kris terkejut. Apa Jongin ingat masa lalunya? Pekerjaan ayahnya? Semuanya?

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau ingat tentang masa lalumu?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Hmmm…tidak banyak. Yang aku ingat dulu appa-ku punya banyak musuh, lalu hyung-ku pernah nyaris celaka. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Appa, tapi semakin aku dewasa aku semakin yakin kalau Appa-ku terlibat dalam dunia hitam. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku dipisahkan dari mereka, dan berakhir di sini. Aku juga tahu kalau Paman Junsu adalah orang kepercayaan Appa-ku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya. Aku punya keyakinan, selama Paman Junsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, keluargaku masih hidup dan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu…."

Kris mengangguk. Sejujurnya pengakuan Jongin cukup mengejutkan. Selama ini orang-orang mengira Jongin sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, apalagi pekerjaan ayahnnya, hanya sebatas dia berpisah tanpa alasan dengan keluarganya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku merindukan mereka, hyung…"

Kris dapat merasakan kemeja depannya kembali basah. Ah, Jongin rupanya menangis lagi.

"Uljima, Jongin-ah… Aku yakin dimanapun mereka sekarang, mereka juga pasti merindukanmu…" hibur Kris.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak juga menemuiku? Apa yang mereka tunggu, hyung?" rengek Jongin.

"Mungkin mereka masih menunggu waktu yang tepat, Jongin-ah. Kau mencintai mereka heum?"

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku tak peduli masa laluku seperti apa… Yang aku inginkan hanyalah berkumpul kembali dengan mereka. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh seperti orang lain, hyung. Appa, Umma, dan Junmyeon-hyung…"

Kris tersenyum lega. Ternyata Jongin sama sekali tidak membenci keluarganya. Justru dia menunggu keluarganya kembali.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Mianhe untuk hari ini. Aku bersikap kekanakkan…" ucap Jongin dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwenchana… Aku maklum dengan sikapmu… Tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi oke?"

Jongin mengangguk di dada Kris. Dada Kris selalu hangat dan nyaman. Seandainya namja jangkung ini adalah miliknya, setiap hari dia bisa bebas dan suka-suka meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya. Sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain. Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir mengingat hal itu.

"Hey…kau belum juga berhenti menangis.." Kris mengguncang tubuh Jongin pelan.

"Hyung, kalau kau memang menyukai Tao-hyung, gwenchana. Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sebagai dongseng yang baik, aku akan selalu berusaha mendukungmu," kata Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

"Jongin-ah, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku dan Tao tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya berteman. Sudah, kau istirahatlah… Kau pasti lelah…"

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari dada Kris. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata namja dipelukannya ini sudah tidur.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Tao, Jongin-ah… Karena mungkin saja…aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Kris lembut, meskipun dia tahu kalau Jongin tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Setelah yakin kalau Jongin benar-benar lelap, Kris melepaskan pelukan Jongin dari tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Dia keluar dari kamar Jongin dan menemui Junsu yang tengah asyik menonton televisi.

"Jadi? Ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Junsu setelah Kris mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa sebelah Junsu.

Kris lalu menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami tadi. Junsu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar cerita Kris.

"Kenapa Paman tertawa?" tanya Kris.

"Yah…karena kau bodoh, Kris," jawab Junsu sambil menekan-nekan tombol remote tv di tangannya, "Cih! Drama televisi zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak bermutu."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah tahu tidak bermutu, masih ditonton juga, batinnya. Lalu apa-apaan dia, mengata-ngatai bodoh.

"Bodoh bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti maksud Paman…"

"Aku mengenal Jongin sejak dia lahir, Kris. Sedikit banyak aku tahu perasaannya lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Yah…kalau boleh kukatakan sepertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta padamu…"

Kris termenung mendengar kata-kata Junsu. Sejujurnya dugaan itu sudah ada pada pikirannya sejak lama. Tingkah Jongin, kata-katanya, cara dia menatap, kecemburuannya pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya, semuanya. Hanya saja dia takut salah mengartikan sikap namja imut itu.

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" lanjut Junsu.

Kris hanya melemparkan tatapan sok-sok misteriusnya pada Junsu, yang dibalas oleh lemparan bantal olehnya. Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Jiaheng… Sudah, bilang langsung kalau kau menyukainya. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya…" goda Junsu.

"Paman benar-benar sok tahu. Bagaimana Paman bisa yakin kalau dia memang menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Nah kan… Akhirnya mengaku juga kalau kau menyukainya…" Junsu menjitak kepala Kris pelan, puas karena berhasil menjebak namja tampan didepannya ini.

"Aduh! Iya iya…aku akui aku menyukainya… Jitakanmu sakit, Paman. Uhhh! Aku hanya merasa posisiku sekarang tidak layak untuknya. Aku hanya bodyguard-nya, Paman… Tuan Kim pasti ingin putra-putranya menikah dengan orang-orang yang memang sepadan dengannya.."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kris. Tuan besar tidak seperti itu. Dia baik hati. Lagipula, kakak kembarmu saja sudah berhasil menaklukan Junmyeon, dan mereka sekarang resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya tapi kan Tuan Kim belum tahu hubungan mereka," elak Kris.

"Aish! Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih!" Junsu menjitak Kris sekali lagi.

Yifan dan Jiaheng memang punya kepribadian sedikit berbeda. Yifan lebih dewasa dan sabar, Jiaheng lebih keras kepala dan kekanakan. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, keduanya adalah sosok yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan.

"Kau pikir kami tidak melaporkan kondisi anak-anaknya dengan detil eoh? Apapun yang terjadi pada putra-putranya, kami pasti laporkan. Tuan Kim pasti tahu apapun. Termasuk ketika Yifan dan Junmyeon menjadi kekasih… Asal kau tahu saja ya, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, asalkan putranya bahagia…" omel Junsu panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Paman yakin Tuan Kim tahu tentang hubungan mereka? Paman serius? Dia setuju? Benarkah?" berondongnya tak percaya.

"Aishhh! Kau itu benar-benar berisik. Tidak percaya ya sudah…! Asal nanti jangan meraung-raung menangisi nasibmu ya kalau kau terlambat mendapatkan Jongin. Pokoknya Paman sudah berusaha ingatkan kau," ancam Junsu.

Kris terdiam. Dia mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara drama dari televisi yang kini tengah mereka tonton, Junsu yang menonton tepatnya karena Kris hanya menatap kosong.

"Oya, Paman, Jongin sepertinya tahu sedikit tentang masa kecilnya lho…" ujar Kris memecah keheningan.

Junsu menoleh dan menatap Kris kaget, "Apa katamu? Kau yakin?"

Kris mengangguk, "Dia bilang dia tahu apa pekerjaan Tuan Kim dan apa alasannya dipisahkan dari keluarganya. Dia bahkan ingat kalau Junmyeon pernah nyaris dibunuh oleh salah satu dari musuh Tuan Kim. Jongin anak yang cerdas, Paman, kurasa selama ini dia diam bukan berarti tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kurasa aku harus menyampaikan berita ini pada Tuan Kim. Memang sudah saatnya untuk keluarga ini berkumpul. Biar bagaimanapun mereka masih saling mencintai," Junsu menepuk pundak Kris sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri untuk menelepon Sunggyu.

"Yo, Junsu…" sapa Sunggyu dari seberang sana.

"Hyung, Jongin ternyata ingat masa lalunya…" lapor Junsu.

"Huh?! Jinjja? Kau yakin?"

Junsu tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yup! Kris baru saja cerita padaku…"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana, "Arrasseo… Aku akan mengatakannya pada Tuan Kim. Terimakasih infonya, Junsu-ya…"

Junsu menutup teleponnya. Dalam hatinya dia sangat berharap agar keluarga Kim ini bisa berkumpul lagi.

.

.

_SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN_

Siwon nampak berpikir keras dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dihadapannya Sunggyu tengah menunggu perintah dari sang bos besar. Dia memang baru saja melaporkan hasil pembicaraannya dengan Junsu barusan.

"Junsu, panggil Yunho kemari…" perintahnya.

"Baik, Sajangnim…" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan kerja Siwon.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho datang dan duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Ada yang Anda butuhkan, Sajangnim?"

Siwon diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata….

"Jung, kurasa sudah saatnya kedua putraku untuk bertemu… Perintahkan Junsu dan Jiaheng untuk membawa Jongin ke Korea agar bisa berkumpul dengan Junmyeon."

Yunho tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya mendengar perintah Siwon. Sungguh perintah ini memang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya. Tapi…

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda, Sajangnim? Tidakkah Anda ingin bertemu dengan mereka juga?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku masih harus memastikan situasi aman bagi kami untuk bertemu, Jung… Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin saat itu sudah tak lama lagi…" jawab Siwon sambil mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Tak lama lagi…akhirnya keluarga Kim akan berkumpul, batinnya. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk keluarga tuannya untuk bertemu kembali. Pasti akan menjadi saat yang membahagiakan bagi mereka semua.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Anyeong, chinguuuu!

Akhirnya bisa juga saya update epep ini. Gimana-gimana pendapat chingu semua tentang epep ini? Membosankan kah? Mianhe kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian #deepbow.

Special thanks to:

_**iamlala, suhojjang, askasufa, honeykkamjong, junmyunyifan, littleXbetweenEO, Jongin48, Guest, myungricho, nadia, Christian Wu, adiliataruni7, chotaein816, mole13**_

Yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ngasi review… ^^

Makasih juga buat chingu-chingu yang follow en favoritin epep ini…

Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan yaaa,….

See youuuu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, Kriskai, side: Xiuhun**

**Rated: T - M**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comedy/Angst**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa Hari Kemudian….

KOREA

Junmyeon dan Yifan hari itu benar-benar sibuk. Bagaimana tidak sibuk jika suasana kafe itu benar-benar ramai. Luhan dan Sehun sampai tidak berhenti meluncur ke sana kemari mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung. Yifan dan Junmyeon ikut membantu mereka, meskipun tanpa sepatu roda.

Bunyi mesin kasir tak henti-hentinya terdengar, menandakan transaksi pembayaran yang berlangsung terus menerus seiring dengan pengunjung yang datang silih berganti.

Junmyeon sampai harus berhenti untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Dia mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Babe, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau lelah sebaiknya istirahat saja.." tanya Yifan khawatir. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan.

"Kau sebaiknya mengantarkan pesanan itu dulu, Yifan," ujar Junmyeon lembut.

Yifan mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja tempat pelanggan yang memesan makanan di tangannya.

Junmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di belakang kasir.

"Kalau lelah istirahatlah, hyung, jangan khawatirkan kami," saran Jongdae.

"Aniya, suasana sedang ramai. Kasihan kalian kalau tidak ada yang membantu. Ugh! Seharusnya memang aku menyewa 2 orang karyawan lagi," keluh Junmyeon dengan nada menyesal.

"Babe, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat. Ayo kuantar kau ke atas…" Yifan kembali mendekati Junmyeon sambil menyentuh kening Junmyeon dengan telapak tangannya. Sedikit panas.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yifan, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. Berhenti sebentar juga nanti tubuhku akan enakan."

"Kau yakin? Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau tidak kuat…" desak Yifan lagi.

"Aku akan diam dulu sebentar di sini, nanti kalau aku merasa sudah kuat, aku akan membantu kalian lagi. Aku tidak mau ke atas, Yifan, aku merasa tidak berguna kalau begitu, " rengek Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang hati. Namja mungil ini dibalik tubuh imutnya tersimpan sifat keras kepala yang terkadang sulit untuk ditembus.

"Janji ya, Babe, kau benar-benar kembali membantu kami kalau kau sudah benar-benar kuat," tegas Yifan.

Junmyeon mengangguk kuat-kuat, berusahan meyakinkan kekasihnya itu kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau memang keras kepala," Yifan membelai kepala Junmyeon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. Junmyeon memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kehangatan yang dihasilkan dari ciuman Yifan di kepalanya.

"Ehemmm…kalian itu sadar tidak sih kalau di sini ada aku?" suara Jongdae menyela kegiatan romantis mereka. "Yak, terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Datang lagi yaa…" lanjutnya pada pelanggan yang telah selesai membayar pesanannya.

Yifan menjitak lembut kepala Jongdae, sebelum akhirnya berlalu dan membantu tugas duo Hunhan sebelum mereka mengamuk tak keruan. Jongdae memamerkan cengiran bebeknya sambil menoleh pada Junmyeon.

"Kalian benar-benar romantis ya… Ck…kapan ya aku ketemu dengan namja romantis seperti dia?"

"Suatu saat kau juga akan ketemu dengannya, Dae… Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri.." jawab Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kemudian memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yifan yang nampak sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Aih… Yifan memang keren dan tampan! Junmyeon merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Yifan.

Namun raut kesal tak jarang tercetak di wajah imutnya ketika melihat banyak pelanggan, terutama wanita, yang tampak berusaha menggodanya. Tanpa sadar dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Meskipun Yifan sama sekali tidak meladeni mereka, berusaha bersikap biasa, tetap saja Junmyeon cemburu. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya Yifan mengobrol sedikit lama di salah satu meja yang diisi oleh tiga yeoja cantik.

"Ish! Dasar naga bodoh! Pakai acara tebar pesona lagi! Apa dia sadar kalau di sini ada aku?" gerutunya tanpa sadar.

Jongdae yang mendengar gerutuan Junmyeon hanya terkekeh, "Ah, biasa saja, hyung. Yifan-ge tidak terlalu meladeni kok. Itu sih yeoja-yeojanya saja yang kecentilan, sengaja berlama-lama…" hiburnya.

"Ya sudah tahu yeoja-yeoja itu niatnya bergenit-genit ria, kenapa masih meladeni juga? Kan bisa saja dia berusaha mengelak dengan halus…"

"Mungkin Yifan-ge merasa tidak enak, namanya juga mereka kan pelanggan tetap kita".

Junmyeon tetap tidak bisa terima penjelasan Jongdae. Dia berdecak sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sekonyong-konyong terlintas ide di kepalanya.

Dia lalu duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki terjulur ke depan dan memekik dengan suara yang cukup keras…

"Adudududuhhhh….!" sambil memegangi lututnya.

Jongdae yang berdiri di depannya kontan saja terkejut. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak melihat Junmyeon yang nampak terduduk di lantai.

"Hyung, kenapa?!" teriaknya panik.

Yifan yang mendengar teriakan Junmyeon langsung berlari ke tempat Junmyeon berada. Begitu dilihatnya Junmyeon yang duduk di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan, dia langsung berlutut di sampingnya.

"Babe, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir. Tangannya ikut memegang lutut Junmyeon.

"Sakiiittt…." rengek Junmyeon pada Yifan.

Yifan melemparkan pandangannya pada Jongdae, seolah-olah bertanya, yang malah dibalas gelengan kepala sekaligus ekspresi bingung Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung, tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon-hyung sudah terduduk di lantai begitu. Mungkin jatuh…"

Sehun dan Luhan ikut mengerumuni mereka. "Omo! Gwenchana, Joon?" tanya Luhan.

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil memasang ekspresi semenyedihkan mungkin. Dalam hatinya dia girang bukan main, ternyata aktingnya berhasil. Mereka percaya kalau dia terjatuh. Hahaha… Apalagi dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yifan padanya. Namun dia jadi kasihan juga saat melihat ekspresi cemas Yifan.

_Yifan, maaf ya_. Batinnya.

"Babe, aku akan menggendongmu ke atas oke. Kalau sakit tahan sedikit ya… Teman-teman, kami tinggal dulu ya," kata Yifan akhirnya, yang diikuti oleh anggukan kepala mereka.

Yifan lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Junmyeon menaiki tangga menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai 2, dan mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.

"Tahan ya, babe, aku akan memeriksa lututmu…" kata Yifan sambil berlutut di hadapan Junmyeon.

Tepat ketika Yifan hendak menggulung celana panjang Junmyeon ke atas agar bisa melihat lututnya, namja mungil itu menahan tangannya.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Junmyeon, "Gwenchana, babe, aku akan hati-hati. Aku janji…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yifan, aku tidak sakit…"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon, "Tetap saja kakimu harus diperiksa meskipun tidak terasa sakit. Siapa tahu ada yang memar atau luka dalam. Apakah jatuhnya keras?" tanya Yifan lembut.

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Hmmm…sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak jatuh," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar, namun ternyata pendengaran Yifan yang tajam bisa mendengarnya.

"Babe?"

"Aku tidak jatuh, Yifan, aku hanya pura-pura jatuh…" kata Junmyeon lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Yifan benar-benar tak percaya dan heran dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Iya…aku pura-pura jatuh untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari yeoja-yeoja tadi itu…" Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Yifan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak. Melihat Yifan yang malah mentertawakannya, Junmyeon semakin kesal.

"Yak! Berhenti mentertawakanku, Yifan! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Junmyeon memukul lengan Yifan.

"Aigoooo! Ternyata kekasih imutku ini cemburu eoh?" goda Yifan setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Pipi dan perutnya sampai sakit akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

"Ya habisnya kau lama sekali mengobrol dengan mereka. Harusnya kan kau tahu mereka itu berniat menggodamu. Bergenit-genit ria padamu… Kau pikir aku tidak melihat semuanya?"

Yifan lagi-lagi tak dapat menahan tawanya…

"Yifan! Aish! Kenapa malah tertawa sih?! Yak!"

"Aduh…perutku sakit, Babe… Aduh…." Kata Yifan di sela-sela tawanya. Kini dia memegangi perutnya.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kesal dan sebal.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali, Babe… Pura-pura jatuh hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka? Asal kau tahu ya, Babe, cukup kau panggil namaku… aku pasti akan datang…" ujar Yifan setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Dia lalu duduk di samping Junmyeon yang wajahnya nampak merah karena malu. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Junmyeon.

"Babe?"

"Huh! Kau itu terlalu banyak penggemar sih, pasti sulit untuk menjauhkan mereka darimu. Dari yang tua sampai muda, namja sampai yeoja…" dengus Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Junmyeon. Dia lalu mengecup punggung tangan Junmyeon, membuat si empunya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yifan.

"Kau pikir kau tidak eoh? Sudah berapa kali Sehun atau Luhan berusaha menahanku agar tidak mengamuk tiap ada orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padamu… Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu dari cara mereka melihatmu, Babe…"

Junmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya, tak percaya dengan penuturan Yifan barusan. Apa benar begitu? Perasaan tidak pernah ada yang mendekatinya.

"Memangnya kau pernah merasa marah?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Babe… Masak aku diam saja tiap ada yang melihatmu seperti itu? Memangnya kau tidak sadar tiap kali ada yang berusaha mendekatimu?"

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng polos. Dia baru tahu kalau Yifan pernah cemburu. Dia bahkan baru tahu kalau ada orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya padanya.

"Huh… Sepertinya malah aku yang harus hati-hati suatu hari kau direbut orang lain, Babe.." kali ini giliran Yifan yang mendengus karena gemas.

Bagaimana mungkin namja mungil itu tidak menyadari kondisi sekelilingnya? Otaknya rupanya terlalu polos.

"Eh, waeee? Aku kan tidak akan kemana-mana, Yifan, aku hanya mencintaimu…" ucap Junmyeon agak panik.

Yifan menatap manik indah mata Junmyeon. Namja mungil ini memang sangat tulus mencintainya. Yifan tahu itu dari tatapannya. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah kepolosannya yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang berniat jahat padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Babe…" Yifan lalu menarik Junmyeon dalam dekapannya, "Hanya saja aku khawatir pada keselamatanmu… Kau terlalu polos.."

Junmyeon menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang namja jangkung itu.

"Mianhe… Aku kurang peka pada kondisi sekelilingku. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati.." gumamnya.

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, Babe… Memang sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjagamu kan? Kau jangan khawatir…"

"Tapi kan kau kekasihku, Yifan, aku tidak ingin kau menjagaku hanya karena tugasmu…" rengek Junmyeon.

Mendengar rengekan manja keluar dari bibir mungil itu, Yifan tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Aku menjagamu karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena aku adalah bodyguard-mu… Aku bahagia karena pada akhirnya kau percaya padaku.."

Junmyeon tersenyum. Ya… dia percaya sepenuhnya kalau Yifan akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dia akan aman bersama Yifan.

Kemesraan mereka terusik ketika dering telepon Yifan berbunyi. Yifan mengerang dan setengah tidak ikhlas melepas pelukannya dengan Junmyeon.

"Paman Sunggyu…." katanya.

Junmyeon mengangguk, memberi kesempatan pada Yifan untuk menerima panggilan telepon itu.

Wajah Yifan menegang saat mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Paman Sunggyu di seberang sana, membuat Junmyeon tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

Saat Yifan menutup teleponnya, dia menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Junmyeon semakin tegang.

"Babe…."

"Hm?"

"Beberapa hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengan adikmu… Mereka akan datang ke Seoul…"

Kedua mata Junmyeon membelalak mendengar informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

KANADA

Jongin terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang menyusup ke melalui tirai kamarnya. Dengan enggan dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan menyeret kakinya keluar kamar. Betapa herannya dia ketika melihat Junsu dan Kris yang nampak sibuk membereskan barang-barang, seperti hendak bepergian jauh.

"Paman, hyung, kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Jongin-ah… Bukan kami, tapi kita yang akan pergi.." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas nya.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Jongin-ah, duduklah dulu… Ada yang ingin Paman ceritakan padamu…"

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin, yang disambut olehnya dengan diiringi tatapan penuh tanya. Ada apa ini? Batinnya.

"Paman ingin cerita tentang keluargamu…Apa kau siap?" tanya Paman Junsu setelah mereka bertiga duduk di sofa.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Saat-saat yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba juga. Saat dimana pada akhirnya dia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya, dimana mereka sekarang, dan semua yang tidak dia ketahui. Sedikit banyak dia memang sudah menduga-duga tentang latar belakang keluarganya, namun karena tidak ada orang yang bisa memberi jawaban, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa penasarannya sendiri, sampai hari ini.

Air mata Jongin tak dapat dibendung ketika Junsu perlahan-lahan mulai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui kalau eomma-nya sudah meninggal. Dia sangat merindukan mereka. Dia tak peduli tentang masa lalu kelam yang dimiliki keluarganya, terutama pekerjaan appa-nya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah bertemu dan berkumpul kembali dengan appa dan hyung satu-satunya.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang, Paman?" tanya Jongin disela isaknya.

"Hyung-mu ada di Korea, sedangkan Appa-mu... Paman belum bisa bilang. Yang jelas alasan kami membereskan barang-barang kami adalah karena Appa-mu memerintahkan kami untuk membawamu menemui hyung-mu.."

"Bagaimana dengan Appa? Kami akan bisa bertemu dengannya juga kan?" desak Jongin.

Junsu menggeleng sedih, "Belum, Jongin-ah, kalian masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Appa-mu masih perlu membereskan beberapa hal sebelum yakin situasinya aman. Jangan khawatir ya.." Junsu membelai rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

Jongin termenung untuk beberapa saat, nampak berusaha meresapi cerita yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Junsu.

"Kuliahku bagaimana?"

"Paman akan mengurus kepindahanmu ke Korea. Untuk sementara ini anggap saja kau cuti kuliah.. Paman akan mengurus kepindahanmu dari sini ke universitas di Korea."

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Pesawatnya akan berangkat malam ini, Jongin-ah. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya lagi. Dia nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Junsu dan Kris saling melempar pandang khawatir.

"Jongin-ah, gwenchana? Katakan apa yang aku rasakan?" tanya Junsu lembut.

"Gwenchana… Hanya saja.. aku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon-hyung.. Aku sangat merindukannya, Appa juga tentunya. Apakah dia..dia tahu tentangku? Eh, maksudku−"

"Dia tahu semua tentangmu, Jongin-ah. Kami selalu mengirim kabar tentangmu padanya, berikut foto-fotomu… Dia tahu… dan dia juga sangat merindukanmu," potong Junsu.

Jongin kembali diam. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang tepatnya dia rasakan. Bahagia? Tentu dia bahagia. Namun entah kenapa ada hal lain yang mengganjal dalam hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin perasaan aneh itu ada hubungannya dengan rasa gugup karena akhirnya dia dan Junmyeon akhirnya akan bertemu.

"Dan sekarang, Paman juga sekalian ingin memberitahumu tentang siapa Kris sebenarnya…" kata Paman Junsu.

Kris meringis mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia memang sangat takut jika pada akhirnya Jongin mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, namja tan itu akan marah dan menjauhinya. Kris tahu jika kenyataan itu tak mungkin bisa dielakkan. Cepat atau lambat Jongin harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuat dia duduk dengan gelisah.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Dia menaikkan alisnya heran. Rahasia apa yang disimpan Junsu tentang Kris?

"Jongin-ah, sebenarnya Kris bukanlah kerabatku. Diaa…hmm..dia adalah _bodyguard _yang Appa-mu kirim untuk menjagamu selama di sini…" papar Junsu hati-hati.

"Dan hyung-mu juga punya dua orang bodyguard yang menjaganya. Yifan dan Sehun. Dan Yifan adalah kembaran Kris…" lanjut Junsu akhirnya, karena tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Jongin.

Jongin menatap mereka bergantian tanpa berkedip. Kenyataan ini sama sekali belum diketahui olehnya. Kris adalah bodyguard-nya? Jadi selama ini sikap protektif Kris adalah semata-mata karena tugas yang diberikan appa-nya? Hati Jongin mendadak sakit memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Oh…Baiklah…" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar. Jongin lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jong−"

"Aku ingin membereskan pakaianku dulu…" panggilan Kris terpotong kata-kata Jongin.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kris dan Junsu, Jongin berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Kris bangkit hendak menyusul Jongin. Namun tangan Junsu memegang lengannya, menahannya.

"Jangan, Kris, beri dia waktu. Mungkin dia masih bingung dengan semua yang kuceritakan. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu…"

Kris akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Jongin. Dalam hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi namja tan itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang?

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Jongin menangis lagi. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya itu. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bukan cerita keluarganya yang membuatnya sakit, namun kenyataan tentang siapa Kris yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, dia mulai membereskan segala keperluannya. Setidaknya, meskipun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tak lama lagi dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan kakak yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Jongin mengurung dirinya seharian di dalam kamarnya, sampai waktu keberangkatannya tiba. Ketukan lembut di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

Jongin lalu keluar menyeret koper besarnya. Di depan pintunya, Junsu nampak beriri sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris yang tengah berdiri di belakang Junsu.

Perjalanan menuju bandara diisi dengan keheningan. Jongin menolak untuk duduk bersama Kris di belakang dengan alasan dia takut mabuk karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke bandara cukup jauh.

Kris tahu itu hanya alasan Jongin saja agar bisa menjauh darinya. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk darat saat mereka menempuh perjalanan jauh. Alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Akhirnya, Kris mengalah dan duduk di depan di samping pengemudi taxi, meskipun dengan hati yang sedikit kesal. Tingkah Jongin benar-benar aneh. Setidaknya, Jongin jujur pada Kris tentang apa yang dia pikirkan setelah mengetahui siapa Kris sebenarnya. Jangan hanya menunjukkan tingkah aneh seperti itu.

Ketika di pesawat pun Jongin menolak duduk di sebelah Kris. Jadilah akhirnya Junsu yang duduk di antara mereka berdua. Dia melempar pandangan menyesal pada Kris, berusaha meyakinkan namja jangkung itu kalau Jongin akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Semua akan kembali normal.

Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan itu. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin, setidaknya memastikan kondisi namja itu baik-baik saja.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah jendela selalu memandang keluar. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari untuk berinteraksi dengan Kris. Paling-paling dia akan bicara seperlunya dengan Junsu, tidak dengan Kris.

Kris bertekad dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini setibanya mereka di Korea nanti. Setelah Jongin dan kakaknya bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Jongin. Situasi ini sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Paman…" panggil Kris ketika dilihatnya Jongin tertidur.

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu Jongin kenapa?"

Junsu nampak berpikir sebentar. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Entahlah, Kris, mungkin dia hanya syok mengetahui kau ternyata adalah bodyguard-nya, bukan kerabatku.."

"Mungkinkah dia−"

"Jangan berasumsi macam-macam, Kris. Asumsi buruk akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada mood-mu, tingkah lakumu, kebiasaaanmu, dan akhirnya berdampak pada kehidupanmu," nasihat Junsu bijak.

"Entahlah, Paman, hanya saja….aku tidak yakin kalau semuanya akan kembali normal setelah ini.." ujar Kris ragu.

"Coba katakan padaku.. Aku ingin kau jujur.. Apa kau mencintainya?" Junsu menatap Kris.

Setelah beberapa lama, perlahan namun pasti Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Junsu terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

"Maka perjuangkanlah itu… Percayalah padaku, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Jongin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu… Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.. Sabar adalah kuncinya, Kris.."

"Darimana Paman tahu kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Pokoknya Paman tahu…."

Junsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris sambil mengembangkan senyum misterius, membuat Kris memutar kedua matanya sebal. Namun tak ayal, kata-kata Junsu barusan membuat batinnya merasa tenang.

Tak lama dia pun menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi.

.

BANDARA INCHOEN

Jantung Junmyeon berdebar sangat kencang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa juga dia bertemu dengan Jongin, adik kandungnya, serta saudara kembar Yifan, Jiaheng. Dia juga akan bertemu lagi dengan Paman Junsu yang dulu pernah dikenalnya ketika mereka masih berkumpul.

Junmyeon merindukan mereka semua. Rasa takut, bahagia, cemas, bercampur jadi satu di dadanya.

Yifan yang mengerti perasaan Junmyeon, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada namja mungil itu. Sesungguhnya dia juga tak kalah bahagianya dengan Junmyeon, karena dia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan Jiaheng. Dia juga penasaran akan seperti apa pertemuan antara Kim bersaudara ini.

Sementara itu Sehun yang juga ikut bersama mereka tetap bersikap waspada. Matanya terus mengamat-amati keadaan sekitar mereka. Siapa tahu ada bahaya yang mendekat.

Tak lama kemudian, tak jauh dari hadapan mereka muncullah 3 orang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Seorang namja jangkung yang berwajah sama seperti Yifan, seorang namja tan berwajah manis, dan seorang lelaku paruh baya dengan wajah yang seperti anak kecil. Merekalah Jongin, Kris, dan Junsu.

Dengan berdebar-debar Jongin berjalan mendekati sosok yang selama ini amat sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu memenuhi mimpinya. Sosok yang tak akan pernah dia lupa sering menemaninya bermain dan menjaganya saat dia masih kecil dulu. Sosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Sosok Kim Junmyeon, kakaknya.

Dia pun berjalan mempercepat langkahnya. Di satu sisi, Junmyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama, berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Mungkin terdengar klise, atau terkesan seperti roman picisan ala drama-drama yang acapkali ditonton di televisi. Ketika kedua bersaudara itu tepat berdiri saling berhadapan dan pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka bertatapan sesaat, berdiri mematung.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak merindukan hyung-mu ini?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara gemetar dan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Jongin langsung melempar tubuhnya memeluk tubuh mungil Junmyeon.

"Hyungggg….bogoshipoooo! Hiks hiks hiks… Jeongmal bogoshipoooo! Kau kemana saja, hyung? Kenapa tidak pernah menyusulku ke Kanada? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian di sana? Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi, hyung?"

Junmyeon mempererat pelukannya mendengar semua tumpahan perasaan hati adiknya itu. Betapa dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan adiknya itu, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama selama perpisahan mereka. Hatinya benar-benar sedih mendengar tangisan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Jongin-ah… Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu, sangat menyayangimu. Hanya saja kondisinya tidak memungkinkan bagiku menyusulmu ke sana. Jangan menangis… Yang penting sekarang kita berkumpul lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi jauh lagi dariku, Jongin-ah. Aku janji… Aku janji…"

Yifan, Kris, Sehun, dan Junsu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum karena terharu. Tak ayal mereka pun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sangat indah.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, memasang seringai mengerikannya.

"Ternyata Kim bersaudara itu telah berkumpul lagi… Saatnya bagiku untuk beraksi.. Tunggulah kedatanganku…."

Dan kekehan jahat pun meluncur dari bibirnya….

TBC

.

.

.

.

Anyeong, chinguuuu!

Mianhe chapter ini lama update. Gak tau kenapa saya kena WB untuk epep yang ini #deeply bow.

Mudah-mudahan untuk chapter depannya gak terlalu stuck lagi otak saya… Hehehe…

Special thanks to:

_**luluistiqomah89,**_ _**LittleMyeon, kaiko94, Emmasuho, aisyahrosydana, askasufa,**_ _**laylaaputryfahreiisya, melizwufan, Zahra, Kamong Jjong, Jongin48, PikaaChuu, laxyovrds, aldiloveydovey,honeykkamjong,Guest**_

_**.**_

Yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ngasi review… ^^ Maap ya reviewnya gak saya bales satu2…. Saya lg kurang enak badan… uhuk uhuk… (curcol…)

Makasih juga buat chingu-chingu yang follow en favoritin epep ini…

Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan yaaa,….

See youuuu !


End file.
